


Confessions between the Lines

by etc_crack



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tsukki gets emotional, kurotsukki week, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 12:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4305900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etc_crack/pseuds/etc_crack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo is in college, still in Tokyo, still hours away. Under the comfort of his blanket, dead at night Kei finally admits that maybe, just maybe, he misses Kuroo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions between the Lines

**Author's Note:**

> Written for kurotsukki week, July 9th. Prompt: College

The house is silent; the moon obscured by dark clouds and the occupants of the Tsukishima household already retired for the night.

In his bed Kei lies still, glaring at the blurry image of his ceiling. The clock at his bedside table clicks through the seconds, on and on and on…

And yet, Kei lies…wide awake.

Tonight wasn’t supposed to be any different from the night before…but it is.

Scowling Kei turns on his side, this time glaring at the clock. The phosphor on the background is illuminating the numbers, making it easier to read.

Kuroo had called him a nerd when saw the clock, his eyes fond and his lips-

Gritting his teeth Kei grabs his duvet tighter.

1 a.m.

The clock continues to tick away the seconds. He should have been asleep two hours ago.

Huffing through his nose, Kei buries his head in his pillow. A sense of helplessness and frustration is sitting like an unpleasant stone in his stomach and as much as he likes to deny, it isn’t going anywhere. As Kei lies awake, his body stiff with tension, _that_ feeling prickles behind his eyes, squeezing around his heart viciously.

Kuroo is in college…still in Tokyo…still hours away…

His face half-buried in his pillow, Kei looks with unseeing eyes.

Never mind that it had taken them the better half of the year to finally open up to each other, never mind that they lived so far away, never mind that they couldn’t touch whenever they wanted to, they would need to wait for nearly two years before they could even live in the same city.

And Kei should have known…he should have known that loving Kuroo would leave him confused, on edge, ~~desperate,~~ annoyed…

Because he _is_ annoyed! It is one in the morning, he has to get up in six hours; morning practice, school, afternoon practice, homework… and here he is, lying on his bed, completely awake, restless because-

Kei huffs, turning on his back to once again gaze aimlessly towards the ceiling.

_He should have known…_

Closing his eyes he tries to relax.

It is only two days, he reasons. It is only two days and then Kuroo will come. Immediately he frowns. It isn’t like he is desperate to see him…not really. Opening his eyes in irritation he turns to his left.

At the corner of the bed, a plush toy rests against the wall. A dinosaur… wearing a cat costume…

Kuroo had given it to him as a birthday gift, claiming that Kei needed a soft dinosaur to cuddle with and this one reminded him of Kei. When Kei had asked how a dinosaur plushy in a cat costume could possibly remind him of him, Kuroo had leaned so close, his warm breath ghosting over Kei’s skin and a smirk tugging at his lips. Then right against his ear, he had whispered. “Because Tsukki, you love dinosaurs and I bet you would look so cute in cat ears.”

Kuroo was an idiot.

Now, unable to resist, Kei snatches the plushy, his arms immediately wrapping around and pulling it close to his chest. Burying his nose into the soft fur, Kei inhales. Even before he smells the toy, he knows that he is yearning for something that is no longer there….the toy no longer smells like Kuroo.

His throat constricting around a lump Kei pulls the covers over his head and squeezes the toy.

_Shit…_

He can feel the wetness around his eyes, tears threatening to trickle down. There is no point in denying it. Under the comfort of his blanket, dead at night Kei finally admits that maybe, _just maybe_ , he misses Kuroo.

He misses his stupid smirk, his strong arms around Kei’s waist. He misses that uncontrollable bed hair, so perfect for stroking. He misses his lips, his kisses, and the way his eyes shine when his laugh fills the room.

And just for one crazy moment Kei thinks of calling him, just to hear his voice, just to feel Kuroo close, just to feel like he isn’t alone…

Biting his lip, he slowly pushes his blanket back. His phone is charging next to the clock.

And he knows he shouldn’t… Kuroo has a match in the morning, the preliminaries of a college tournament…

Reaching without thinking Kei takes his phone of the charger and opens up the call screen.

The digital clock on the phone reads 1.42.

Frowning he lets the phone rest on the bed.

He can’t possibly disturb him, especially not before an important match, especially because Kei refuses to be this needy…

Still, his eyes flicker back to the phone, his fingers restless around the dinosaur toy.

 _Maybe_ …a text then…

Snatching the phone back, Kei once again opens the screen, his fingers easily opening up a new message.

 _I miss you_ , he writes first, his fingers hovering over the send button. Then biting his lip, he deletes it.

 _Good luck on your game_ is next. He deletes that immediately.

Frustrated, he turns on his stomach, the toy squeezed between his chest and the bed.

 _Hope you win_ , he tries, then deletes that too. They are all too sweet, too desperate…like he can’t stop thinking about him, like he replays each second they have together in his mind, like he loses sleep ove-

No! He isn’t going to send Kuroo a sweet, desperate message at, Kei checks the clock, two in the morning!

Gritting his teeth, he types in a hurry.

_Hope you don’t break your leg and have to stay in Tokyo_

**_There!_ ** _Sent!_

Putting the phone on his bedside table Kei once again pulls the covers around himself. Closing his eyes he wills himself to sleep, his fingers closing around the toy.

The toy smells clean, like the house… How he wishes the toy still had Kuroo’s smell… and Kei wants his arms around, his messy hair tickling-

A buzzing pulls him away from his tired thoughts. Raising his head, he is surprised to see his phone screen lighting up. Reaching in a hurry, Kei opens the screen.

A message from Kuroo!

_Thank you, Tsukki <3_

Kei can’t help but smile at the screen. So Kuroo had been awake and-

The screen lights up again. Another message…

_And I miss you too_

This time when his heart swells, his throat closing around a lump, Kei can’t stop the slowly trickling tears. His next breath hitching he smiles at the screen.

Kuroo may be in college, still in Tokyo, still hours away, but Kei; sitting on his bed, with the night silent and dark around him, is not alone.


End file.
